


I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part Two

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Non-Con due to being very very underage, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily still just wants to make her daddy happy.</p><p>Take the tags seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> TAKE THE TAGS SERIOUSLY! If you have a feeling you will be triggered by this fic, you're probably right and should just move on without reading.
> 
> TO BE CLEAR:  
> Child molestation of ANY kind is very, very wrong and I do not condone it in any way. Child molestors should be severely punished.  
> The views in this fic are NOT my own.

I just want to make you happy – part 2

 

When Lily woke up it was to the image of her daddy lying next to her in his and her mummy’s bed where she had slept as her mummy was on tour with her quidditch team. He was propped up on his elbow and smiling as he looked at her.

“Good morning, Angel,” he said and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning daddy,” she answered smiling.

“Did you sleep well?” her daddy asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “I dreamed that you took me out for ice cream and I had every flavour in the shop and chocolate sauce and toffee sauce and strawberry sauce and sprinkles.”

“That sounds lovely, darling,” daddy said, smiling. “Did you know that Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour has over fifty different flavours.” Lily shook her head, and her daddy continued. “Perhaps if you are a very good girl we can go out for ice cream later today. Would you like that, Angel?”

Lily beamed at him and nodded. Her daddy leaned down and kissed her cheek again. Then he leaned down further and kissed her neck right under her jaw. It tickled and Lily laughed. She could feel her daddy smile against her neck and he kissed it again but a little further down. His breath on her neck tickled as he kissed his way all down to her collarbone. Lily giggled as her daddy stuck his tongue out and licked it. Her daddy looked up at her, smiling. “Do you like that, Angel?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “It tickles.” She giggled as he did it again.

“Do you remember last night when daddy kissed your special place to make you feel good?” he asked.

Lily nodded.

“Would you like me to do that again?”

“Yes.” Lily smiled.

“What do we say?” her daddy asked.

“Yes please,” Lily answered and daddy beamed at her.

“Lie on your back and spread your legs, darling,” he said and she did.

Lily still wasn’t wearing panties as daddy had vanished them last night. Her daddy went to sit between her legs and pulled up her nightie. He looked down at her lady parts and smiled. Then he bent down and placed small kisses on her inner thighs. Her daddy placed his nose on her girl parts and sniffed. Lily giggled. Her daddy looked up at her from between her thighs and smiled at her fondly. He then placed a soft kiss on the little nub and stuck his tongue out. It was just as nice as last night and Lily was soon writhing on the sheets. When she felt her girl parts sneeze she arched her back and moaned lightly. Daddy licked her girl parts a few more times before he looked up at her.

“Did you like it, Angel?”

She nodded and beamed at him.

“Good. I just want to make you happy,” her daddy said.

“I want to make you happy too, daddy,” Lily said back.

Daddy beamed at her. “You do?”

Lily nodded again.

“That makes me very happy. You are my favourite person in the whole wide world.”

“Even more than mummy?” Lily asked.

“Even more than mummy,” her daddy said. It made her happy to hear it. “Now, since daddy did something good for you would you like to do something good for daddy and daddy’s secret pet?”

“Is he back?” Lily asked.

“He is,” her daddy answered. “I already told him that I’m having special time with my special girl but he doesn’t want to leave. Would you like to help daddy make him leave?”

She would so she nodded and her daddy sat up next to her with his legs crossed. Lily could see that daddy’s secret pet was there again.

“Sit up next to daddy, Angel,” he said. “Do you remember what we did last night to make him go away?”

Lily nodded. “You stroked him and I squeezed your other parts and put fingers in your bum.” She wrinkled her nose as she said the last part, and her daddy chuckled. It was a warm sound that Lily liked to hear.

“I could show you another way today if you like,” he said. “Wouldn’t that be funny?”

“Yes,” Lily agreed.

“Okay. Sit in front of me,” her daddy said. “I will take him out and then you hold him.”

So they did just that. Daddy’s secret pet was heavy in Lily’s hand.

“Do you see there, Angel?” her daddy asked and pointed to the top of his pet.

“It’s all wet,” Lily observed. “It’s spitting again.”

“No, it’s not spitting yet,” daddy said. “It’s just trying to say that it really needs your attention right now.”

“It does?”

“Yes. You know, I think he really likes you, Angel.”

Lily was proud. She was glad that daddy’s secret pet liked her so much.

“Now, try to stick out your tongue and lick the top.”

Lily looked at her daddy sceptically.

“That’s disgusting.”

“No it’s not,” her daddy insisted. “It’s just the same as when daddy kisses your special place to make you feel good. This will make daddy’s pet _and_ daddy feel good.”

Lily still thought it sounded a little disgusting but she stuck out her tongue and licked the top of daddy’s pet. That made daddy moan.

“That’s so good, Angel,” he said. “You’re so good. You’re making your daddy very proud. And very happy.”

Lily liked getting praise so she licked it again.

“So good, Angel. Now, try to put his whole head in your mouth and suck on it. You will make daddy so proud and happy if you do that.”

Lily wanted to make her daddy proud and happy so she opened her mouth and closed it around the pet’s head. Then she sucked, and her daddy’s eyes closed. Daddy squeezed his other parts as Lily had the night before and he had his other hand in her hair. Lily liked it when her daddy stroked her hair.

After a while where she had been sucking on the pet’s head, her daddy started moving his hips quicker and quicker. He moved both his hands to rest on the back of her head. A short while after, his grip in her hair tightened. Then daddy’s secret pet started spitting again. Lilly wanted to move away but her daddy held her head in place.

“Keep sucking, Angel. Keep sucking. Swallow it,” he said quietly as he still moved his hips up and down. He sounded almost breathless.

When daddy’s secret pet had stopped spitting and daddy let go of Lily’s head she pulled away immediately.

“That was disgusting, daddy,” she said, wrinkling her nose and looking reproaching.

Her daddy suddenly looked very sad. “Oh no, Angel, I’m so sorry. I thought he made it taste nice for you. You know what; let’s go out for ice cream, yes? And you can have any flavour you like. And I bet that next time daddy’s secret pet will make it taste really good for you. And if he doesn’t we’ll just have to go out for more ice cream.” Her daddy beamed at her so she beamed right back at him at the promise of ice cream.

“I want to try every flavour there is,” Lily said happily.

Her daddy laughed. “And you will. You can have two flavours today and then two new flavours every time you’re as good to daddy as you were just now.”

Lily beamed at him. She was planning on tasting every flavour in the parlour before she went back to school.


End file.
